Journey of a lifetime
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: REPOSTED. A little inside view about the evolution of a relationship. HaroldSusie.


SUMMARY A little inside view about the evolution of a relationship. S/H.

Hello, guys! It's me again. Say hello, Angie. (I'm not talking to you) What's your problem? (My problem? MY PROBLEM? I'm not the star of this fic, that's my problem!). Oh, please! Angelica, I have news for you; the series is called "Rugrats", and the spin-off is "All Grown Up"... not "The Angelica Pickles half-hour show"! There are more characters besides you, and they all deserve the spot-light once in a while. (Look, I can understand that if the other character is one of my cousins, the DeVilles, or the Finsters... but this?). Why don't you wait for the story, and then give me your opinion? (Well...okay) Good. Now, read the disclaimer, please.

(DISCLAIMER: The guy next to me doesn't own any character portrayed in the fic, who was wrote without any profit intentions. Rugrats/AGU is property of KlaskyCsupo and Nickelodeon).

Nice girl. Before we start, I want to thank Digital Damita for posting this for me, and to everybody who had reviewed my previous jobs. Thanks a lot, guys! (And now...a story without me on the leading role) sigh. On with the show.

THE JOURNEY OF A LIFE-TIME.

A Rugrats/AGU fic from Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

Our room is darkened because of the curtains, but I wake up because of some sun light that could pass through the window. I open my eyes, and the vision in front of me shows me that last night wasn't one of my recurrent dreams, but a wonderful reality. Sleeping in my arms, and keeping a peaceful smile, is the love of my life. I'm sure I must had done something really good either in this life or in the previous one (even if I'm not too much into that stuff, unlike Dil) so God decided to give me this marvelous gift in the form of a great girl... who turned into a great young woman. I know it; I was there the whole time.

I remember every single detail, as clearly as if it everything had happened just yesterday... well, we did EVERYTHING yesterday, but that will come later. We first met in pre-school. From the first sight, I got impressed by two girls who were chatting together; one was blond, with pig-tails, and a mischievious look on her eyes, and the other had black and braided hair, and a perfect smile, except for a missing tooth (or maybe it wasn't even grown yet); they seemed to be an interesting duo, and I decided to befriend them. I'm sure they got impressed with me too... is hard to not notice the fattest kid of the class, especially if said kid is using his shirt backwards.

Anyway, I was totally right; they were two very interesting girls, and started hanging around with them from day one. That day they accidentally broke our teacher's coffee mug, and decided to replace it with a similar one from another teacher; I went with them, and helped to get it. It was quite funny, because I ended suspended from a rope and pretending to fly to get the cup. This little adventure settled the basis of our relationship; Angelica was the brain behind our operation's little schemes, Susie the voice of reason that kept us from doing very dangerous or illegal stuff (despite the fact we never paid for that mug), and I was the "muscle" (actually, the "fat") in charge of the dirty work.

At first, I was a lot more attached to Angelica. Her mother and mine were business's associates, so I went to play to her house a number of times before the first one I went to Susie's. Originally, Angie didn't wanted me there because I had always been kind of clumsy, and my goofy nature sometimes was too much for her. However she soon started to appreciate the fact that I wanted to be helpful, and eventually became her assistant. She is the first person I could truly call "friend"; before that, all the other kids only looked at me as a dumb boy they could easily shove or bully, and, despite the fact Angelica could boss me around a lot, she actually protected me from the other kids' abuse, and even when I wasn't assisting her, we had nice moments playing together. And, besides, Susie was usually hanging around with us, so I had someone to keep Angie's bossiness towards me on an acceptable level. Plus, Angelica never really bullied me; she had Chuckie for that.

When we entered Elementary School, we still were a team, and hanged around all the time. Some people, mainly my teachers, were a little worried about me because, at an age most boys stick to other boys, I was always in the company of two girls, playingtheir usual games, like attending tea parties, playing with dolls (of course, I usually brought my own action figures to those sessions) and so on. I got encouraged to play with other boys, and I actually liked it, but I always ended going back to Susie and Angelica, because I truly enjoyed their company, and, besides, most of my male friends are relatives or friends of them as well. Plus, at an age boys aren't supposed to like girls yet, I was developing a severe case of puppy-love towards Angie. Besides, since I usually hanged around with girls, other boys didn't always felt comfortable with me around; they always watched me funny when I suggested them to have a pj's party and tickle each other, something I did with Angelica and Susie once in a while.

The first great thing that Susie made for me was introducing me to one of my greatest passions, music. I always enjoyed hearing her voice, so I decided to be her stage partner, just like I was Angelica's in her stunts. However, my singing voice was always as bad as the one from an asthmatic clown, making a duo impossible, or that's what I thought. Susie made me notice that, despite being so clumsy, I had always been kind of crafty; I always liked to paint and make clay figures, and started making Origami's figures when I was like 5 or so. Susie suggested me to learn to play an instrument instead of singing, and I agreed. When I was 7, I already could play simple tunes with my guitar, and eventually could join Susie on stage during one Mother's Day festival. We did it so well, I became her instrumental companion from that day on. I even became her dancing partner in virtually every party and dance the school organized; the only exception was when I was asked to be the event's DJ, and even then she always saved me a dance or two. I once asked her why, being one of the school's prettiest and most talentive girls, she always ditched the invitations from the cool kids; her answer was that she would rather spend her time with someone funny and caring, who actually listened and respected her, than a so-called cool guy who only cared about her looks and his own.

On the following years, even if I still had my crush on Angelica, Susie became more and more supportive for me. My main problem with Angie was the fact she didn't liked me to have my own plans, because, as she told me a few years ago, she was afraid of losing her assistant if I became more independent. Susie, on the other hand, even if we couldn't always agree, always respected my ideas as much as I respected her and Angelica's, and encouraged me to do my own things apart from them once in a while. When Angelica refused to allow me to help her with her advices' site (as I did once when she couldn't attend it), Susie suggested me to create my own, and even helped me to do it. Sure, the whole thing lasted less than a week, but I really felt good for helping those guys, and I was glad for having her support.

I first realized that I had feelings for Susie as well when I participated on that soap-box race. I hesitated a lot before entering; sure, my mom is a mechanical eengeneer, and my dad was always good with hand work, so I would have a great home-made car, but I felt guilty for competing against Angelica and Tommy. However, when I heard Susie was candidate for the position of Race's Queen, I couldn't understand why, but felt the impulse of competing, and decided to enter and do my best to win. Even if my mom designed the car and brought the materials (she even got me a cool racer's outfit), and my dad helped me, I made most of the car myself, even if it took me the whole weekend. I'll never forget Tommy and Angie's faces when I retired my helmet, and they saw who had won the race; Angelica was a little angry at first, but eventually calmed down and congratulated me later. Susie, as I expected, was crowned as the Races' Queen, and, when I received my prize, she gave me a little kiss on my cheek, something she had to do to the winner; even if she had already kissed me a few times before that (mainly on Christmas or my birthdays), I felt great, like a little electric shock tickling me from the inside.

The best part, however, was the fact that, as the winner, I had to compete in the finals a week later, in Texas, and Susie would be there too to sing, and kiss the winner again. We made the trip together, along with my parents and her brother Edwin (hey, we were just 13 years-old; we wouldn't do the trip alone), and had a lot of fun; I was surprised that, when I was with her, I didn't missed Angelica as much as I thought. The biggest surprise came after the race; I got the second place, so Susie wouldn't need to kiss me, but, right after giving his prize and the kiss to the winner, she actually gave me another kiss, and whispered "Well done" on my ear. I blushed so much, I had to blame the sun for that.

After that, I started to consider seriously my feelings towards Angelica and Susie; I had a lot of time that summer, since they went on vacation to a ranch owned by one old friend of Angie's grandpa. Of course I was attracted to Angelica, and cared a lot about her; when her birthday party was about to be ruined, I sticked to her for moral support, and, when she faked that brain disease so nobody could see her nose (she had an accident and broke it; good thing she got fully recovered after a little surgery), I got really concerned, and almost cried in front of her. She actually felt guilty for worrying me that much, and trusted me the truth. However, I also noticed a few things about myself that I ignored for a time, concerning my feelings toward Angie.

First, every time she tried to get a boyfriend, I was cheering her, and hardly felt bad for it; if I liked her in a romantic way, why I never got jealous? Second, even if I had always been a clumsy guy, I always made more mistakes in front of Angelica than near Susie; the reason, I realized, was that I tried so hard to be a good assistant, I eventually got stressed and that made me clumsier than usual, while, in front of Susie, I always felt really comfortable and could do my stuff more easily; so comfortable, in fact, that she could teach me how to skate in record time, and I was doing figure skating before I could even notice it (not bad for a guy that trips on about every rug he finds). Finally, when we made the Pretended-Marriage Project, I wanted to get paired with Angie, but ended up with a girl named Henrrieta; she was a lot like me, and I liked her company, but after a while we got tired of each other. The funny thing is that our only disagreement, that caused us to break apart, was the fact we always agreed! That made me realize the kind of girl I liked; she would be nice, caring, and have common interests with me, but also have her own opinions and personality, that wouldn't always be mine, but we would both respect our differences.

The final proof about my real feelings came on my next birthday. Both Angelica and Susie kissed me on the cheek; while I liked Angie's kiss, it was Susie's what made me feel really happy, with the same sensation I felt the day of the race, but stronger. After that, I realized that Angie would always be my friend and my boss, but Susie was the girl I really loved. Good thing I realized that, or I would end up playing the role of a fat Archie, with an afro-American Betty and a blond Veronica.

The next couple of years I kept the same friendly relationship with both girls, but I started showing Susie little hints about my feelings, like complimenting her, saving her a seat near me at lunch-time, buying her lunch once in a while, and basically spending more time with her. She, on the other hand, started acting a little more affective towards me, even kissing me on my cheeks without any particular reason at times. Finally, when we were both 17, I asked her for a real date, about two months before the end of the school's year. When she said yes, I couldn't help but give her a great hug, and promise her a wonderful evening.

I thought about doing the classic thing, movie and dinner, but decided to make it extra-special. Instead of going to our regular movie theater, I took her to another one who only projected classic movies; lucky for us, that week they were showing musical comedies, our favorite genre. After watching "My Fair Lady", we walked out of the place, and, typical of me, I found the only lump on the theater's rug, and tripped on it; Susie tried to stop my fall, but ended falling as well, landing on top of me. We stayed in the floor for a few seconds, both keeping dumb smiles and staring at each other, until the theater's people helped us up. The manager was so afraid we would start a legal action for that accident (even if I admitted it was entirely my fault), he gave us free tickets for the rest of the year. We had our dinner in a nice Italian restaurant; she asked for a veggie lasagna, I for fettuccini spaghetti, and finished sharing a delicious ice cream bowl as dessert. When I finally brought Susie to her home, we stayed in front of the door for almost a minute, hardly talking, just looking at each other, and then we kissed; I don't know who made the first movement, just that it was amazing! I felt like touching the clouds, winning the lottery, and eating a deluxe-pizza, all at the same time, but a dozen times better! We were officially an item, and I would do my best to make it last.

A couple of months later, our school organized a trip to Disneyland, and this time I went with Susie and the rest of the gang. This trip, besides being the first one we made as a couple, also helped me to relate better with Susie and Angelica's friends, and eventually I stopped being just the guy whoplayed around with the girls to be really a friend to all of them. Besides, I cleared every doubt I still could have about my feelings towards Susie and Angelica. Angie started dating Chuckie a few weeks before this trip, and stayed together almost all the time; at times, they even had fun without the rest of us (actually, all the couples foundchances to spend some private time), and I didn't felt bad for that. I was extremely happy for being there with Susie, and for Angie and Chuckie for finally admitting their feelings and became a couple as well.

On our last year at High School, Susie and I spent most of our free time together. We also convinced Angelica, Chuckie and Dil to start our own band, and we had some success among our classmates. We even performed at the opening of a new mall; got paid with discount passes for almost every store. For me, well, I stopped being the "weird kid" to be the "resident expert in girls' problems"; since I spent most of my childhood around girls, the school's guys always asked me for advice every time they had troubles with their girlfriends; sure, I screwed things once in a while, but most of the time I actually helped a lot of couples.

Susie and I also started planning our future after school; we applied for the same college, and, luckily, we both were accepted. Our college years were a fantastic experience for both of us, and allowed us to polish any bad detail about our relationship. Right after graduating, we started our own business, a music's school; she gave singing and dancing lessons, while I taught guitar. However, we didn't lasted too much, because we got involved into a great project that asked for all our attention.

When Tommy graduated from Film School, he decided to make an independent movie to really start his career as a director. All his friends, including us, got roles on the movie, and we also helped with the technical aspect. Dil was in charge of the make-up, and sound and special effects. Lil assisted Tommy on about everything. Kimi got in charge of the wardrobe, with some help from Angelica and Nicole. Chuckie, who now was an accounter in MergeCorp, convinced the new CEO to fund the whole project, and got in charge of the production. Angie and Phil got two of the main roles, plus helping all of us in everything we could need. Susie and I were in charge of the sound track; she wrote some original lyrics for the movie, and I gave them the music. The final result was wonderful! It wasn't a blockbuster, but all of us got a very good profit, and, best of all, the attention of the industry.

Tommy is actually directing his third independent film; he already filmed another one for a big studio, with good results. Lil is helping him, as usual. Dil had been recognized as the best new talent in make-up and special effects, and, when he isn't helping Tommy, works with different studios. Phil got a role in a sit-com, and is great! Angelica had some minor roles at two movies, and now has the leading role in a new TV drama series; we never miss it. Kimi associated with Nicole to open their own boutique. Chuckie quitted his job, and now is the agent of Angelica, Phil, and Susie and mine too; he and Angelica will get married in a couple of months. For Susie and myself, well, we got a contract with a recording company, and already made an across the country's tour for concerts and personal presentations. We even got our first golden record! After that, I knew it was time; I proposed to her a week later.

Our wedding was nice and simple. We only invited our families and closest friends. Dil was my best man, and Kimi was the maid of honor; we already promised Chuckie and Angelica they will be the god-parents of our first kid, when we have one, of course. They accepted the idea, and even paid for our honeymoon as a wedding present. The ceremony was in the beach, very early in the morning, so we could see the sunrise... the start of a new life for both of us. Dil surprised all of us hiring two Scottish guys to play the wedding march with bagpipes (a great detail, to me at last, since my late grandpa was Scottish). Susie looked wonderful in her dress; simple, but elegant (Kimi's present). When the minister pronounced us husband and wife, it was the happiest moment of my life.

The party was fantastic. Susie and I danced a lot, and even played a couple of songs along with Dil, Angie and Chuckie, for the old times' sake. Phil asked us to be in charge of the wedding cake, and, just like Dil's detail with the wedding march, it was a very nice touch; the cake was a carrot and chocolate one, with vanilla topping, because of our school band's name, "Chocolate and Vanilla with Carrots". When Susie threw the bouquet, something very weird happened; the lasso that kept the flowers on site broke, so the bouquet was divided in two perfect halves. Kimi got one, and Lil caught the other; Phil and Tommy's faces became redder than my hair! Despite all the fun we were having, Susie and I couldn't wait to go to our hotel, and finally enjoy our honeymoon.

I carried Susie into the bedroom, just like the tradition says... and, just as my own tradition says, I found the lump on the room's rug, and fell down. Luckily, we were near the bed, and landed in there. I was on top of Susie, and she just laughed and said that I was as desperate as her to be there! I laughed too, but only for a few moments. Then, I gave her a gentle hug, and kissed her, passionately, lovely, and for a long time. We reserved ourselves for this moment, and now we were ready to enjoy it to the max. I always imagined this would be great; even in my weirdest fantasies, I wasn't even close.

That brought us to this moment. The woman in my arms had been all for me; classmate, friend, stage partner, confident, girlfriend, and now, my wife. She's the best that had ever happened in my life. I could just stay here, with her in my arms, and contemplate her beauty forever... or until I have to use the bathroom. But that doesn't happen, because now she is opening her eyes, and looking at me.

"Morning, Susie." I greet her to the world of the awake ones, "Had a good sleep?"

"You know I didn't, Harold... not that I didn't enjoyed it, of course", she answers me with her beautiful voice, mixing innocence and seduction. I chuckle a little, and we kiss while I tighten a little my embrace. I'm never tired of feeling her touch, smelling her shampoo (of course, this time is more like sweat), or touching her lips. After we break the kiss, I realize I'm a little hungry.

"Hey, Susie, what about we call room service for breakfast, shower, and then take a walk?", I ask her.

"Sure, Teddy Bear", she calls me by my pet name, and, after giving me a little kiss in my check, turns around to grab the phone. "What would you like?"

"Well... I'm not sure. You already know what I like", I tell her.

"Sure, but you have to eat too", she giggles. It takes me a few seconds to realize what she just said, and I crack laughing.

"So, now you are the one who makes me laughing, uh? Well, it's my turn!", I declare, and start tickling her on her neck and belly. She fights back tickling me as well in my arm pits and belly, too.

After all this years, I'm still that clumsy and goofy boy that met a pretty girl with braided hair, and lacked a tooth on her perfect smile.

And I wouldn't like it to be other way.

THE END.

That was it, folks! What do you think, Angelica? (Nice, I admit, but Harold and Susie's honeymoon isn't exactly an scene I was looking for. Yuk!).

I hope you all had enjoyed this Harold-centered fic. He is my favorite support character, and even if I realize he's notas important as the stars... (Of curse he isn't! That's why he is a support character) Thanks for the interruption, Angie. Yes, he is just a support character, but I had this idea, and I really like his pairing with Susie.

Thanks for reading my story, and, well, you know the deal. (Yes. Start reviewing, people!). Thanks, Angelica. Ok, so long, and keep the good writing.


End file.
